Perfecta fantasía
by Nadeshiko miko
Summary: Cuando la vida no es lo que deseas solo te queda soñar. Pero..¿ y si tus sueños se hacen realidad? [KenKao][Lemon] CAP.1: EL BAILE
1. Chapter 1

**Perfecta fantasía**

_**Nadeshiko miko**_

**Prólogo**

Subió las escaleras corriendo, llamando la atención de todos los guardias. Corrió por el gran pasillo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían. Llegó a la habitación de su padre y pegó varias veces, nadie contestó. La abrió y se encontró a dos criadas que, al verle, hicieron una profunda reverencia. Cerró la puerta. ¿ Dónde podía estar a estas horas?. ¡ En el despacho!.Volvió a correr, dos doncellas intentaron esquivar al joven príncipe pero lo único que consiguieron es que chocasen entre ellas y la colada, que llevaban en un barreño, cayó al suelo mezclándose la limpia con la sucia. Las doncellas observaron desconcertadas al príncipe y suspiraron.

- Padre, padre - gritó Yahiko pegando en la puerta del despacho de su padre. Deseoso, no esperó a la orden, ni que alguien abriese la puerta. Entró y se encontró a su padre, sentado en su amplio sillón con unos documentos en la mano, mirándolos con atención - padre..

- Yahiko, hijo - dijo Genzai al verlo - ¿ por qué no has llamado?.

- Pero si..

- Estoy revisando las invitaciones al baile de esta noche - sonrió - menuda sorpresa se va a llevar tu hermano. De esta no se escapa - murmuró malicioso.

- Pues de él te quería hablar..

- Tenemos que preparar todo antes de que él vuelva. No tendrá ni la más mínima idea de que el baile es una tapadera para que encuentre una esposa.

- ¡ Papá!. Battousai ya está aquí - gritó cansado de que su padre lo ignorase. El rey se levantó de un salto de su asiento y recogió los papeles.

- ¿ Estás seguro?. ¿ Por qué no han sonado las trompetas avisando de su regreso? - preguntó alterado, los papeles se les escurría de sus manos y las gafas se le resbalaban.

Yahiko sonrió.

- Sanosuke ordenó que no lo hicieran - comentó y se acercó a su padre ayudándolo a recoger los papeles - creo que quiere contarle lo del baile.

El rostro de Genzai palideció. No, no podía permitir que su hijo destapase lo que durante una semana había estado preparando. Soltó los papeles y corrió, debía impedir que su hijo abriese la boca.

Sanosuke observó como las rendijas dejaban paso a su hermano, en lomos de su fiel caballo blanco. Pobre Battousai, no sabía lo que su padre había preparado en su regreso. Sonrió y se acercó a él.

- Veo que has llegado justo cuando dijiste - dijo Sanosuke viendo a su hermano bajar del caballo y agarrar las riendas.

- Siempre suelo ser puntual, hermano.

Un lacayo se acercó y, tras hacer una reverencia, agarró las riendas del caballo para llevarlo a las cuadras. Battousai inclinó un poco la cabeza y miró su castillo. Durante estos dos meses lo había extrañado. Volteó y miró a su hermano, quien tenía una sonrisa burlona. Frunció el ceño. Se empezaba a preocupar..

- ¿ Qué ocurre? - preguntó temeroso. Por favor, que no fuese otro plan absurdo de su padre.

- Papá a decidido hacer un baile en tu honor - informó. Battousai suspiró aliviado - una tapadera para casarte.

Los ojos de Battousai se abrieron como platos, miró a todos lados desesperado. No podía ser, otra vez con eso.. Silbó, llamando la atención al lacayo que se estaba llevando a su caballo, e hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

- Ayúdame a escapar - dijo - dile a papá que no he venido, que me he retrasado, cualquier cosa. No me puedo creer que otra vez esté con esas.

Sanosuke se encogió de hombros divertido. Le encantaba la reacción de rechazo que tenía su hermano al oír hablar de matrimonio. Él era un espíritu libre, le gustaba ir de aquí por allá, combatiendo con los mejores caballeros, y seduciendo damas indecentes.

- Eres el mayor y el heredero. Supongo que quiere que contraigas matrimonio antes de tu próximo cumpleaños,- metió las manos en sus bolsillos - o porque no consiguió casarnos a Aoshi y a mí y vuelve a intentarlo contigo.

El lacayo llegó hasta él y Battousai le arrebató las riendas de las manos, subió a lomos de su caballo para luego azotar con fuerza a su caballo con los pies y salir galopando a toda velocidad de ahí.

Genzai bajó las escaleras y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al ver a su hijo mayor galopar como alma que lleva el diablo. Corrió agitando las manos desesperado.

- ¡ Bajad las rendijas! - gritó a sus hombres - ¡ Bajad las rendijas ahora mismo! - volvió a gritar a todo pulmón. Un soldado agarró la barilla del mecanismo. Reunió fuerzas para bajar la pesada rendija. Poco a poco las cadenas empezaron a ceder.

Battousai frunció el ceño y golpeó con más fuerza a su caballo, animándolo a correr.

- Vamos, vamos - lo animó. Frunció el ceño aún más cuando las rendijas bajaron del todo, agarró con fuerzas las riendas de su caballo y echó el cuerpo hacía atrás intentando frenarlo. Su caballo, asustado, dio una magistral vuelta para evitar chocarse contra las rejas y relinchó molesto. Battousai echó su cuerpo hacía él, acercándose a su oreja y acarició su lomo - tranquilo… tranquilo..

- ¿ Te volviste loco o qué? - gritó su padre, histérico, caminando hasta él.

- Casi te matas por huir - dijo Yahiko riendo. Genzai los miró furioso.

- ¿ Huyendo¿ estabas huyendo?.

Battousai suspiró y rodó los ojos. Bajó de su caballo y lo volvió a acariciar, sin mirar a su padre.

- No entiendo por qué razón tienes que hacer ese estúpido baile - murmuró.

- Pues porque ya va siendo hora de que escojas esposa. Me estoy haciendo viejo y no he visto a ninguno de mis hijos casados, quiero tener nietos y una hermosa nuera. Van a venir todas las doncellas del reino, desde la más hermosa a las más fea y tú tendrás que elegir.

- No pienso elegir - sentenció secamente.

- ¡ Al menos inténtalo!. Te estoy ayudando a encontrar el amor por lo menos pon algo de tu parte, muchacho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminó de limpiar la habitación y la contempló orgullosa. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, los muebles brillaban y se podía reflejar en el suelo. No había rincón donde no hubiera pasado su balleta.

- Listo - exclamó feliz. Hoy volvía el príncipe y le habían encargado a ella limpiar su habitación, generalmente, se encargaba de la del príncipe Yahiko. Recogió el cubo y la balleta y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y suspiró cansada. Ahora tocaba el gran salón.

Pegó dos veces y al no escuchar a nadie, abrió. El gran salón era donde se daba todos los bailes y fiesta, y estaba preparado para el baile de esta noche. La gran alfombra roja descendía desde las grandes y hermosas escaleras hasta el final de la sala. El banquete estaba colocado a la parte izquierda, al fondo de la sala, una enorme mesa alargada. Todavía no estaban colocados los exquisitos platos que las cocineras estaban preparando, pero esta noche lo estarían. Observó los grandes ventanales que iluminaban el salón y se imaginó la luna, grande y hermosa, iluminando, junto a las estrellas, a las parejas mientras bailaban. Observó a los sirvientes que arreglaban los últimos detalles para que todo estuviese perfecto. Las cortinas rojas estaban limpias y sin una sola arruga. En la grada donde estaban los sillones reales, caía con gracia una alfombra del mismo color rojizo que las cortinas y con hermosos encajes. Un salón de ensueño para un castillo de ensueño.

Se acercó a un rincón y se sentó, metió la balleta en el cubo y la escurrió, lista para empezar a limpiar. Miró su reflejo en el agua, por un momento se imaginó con uno de esos elegantes vestidos, bailando con un apuesto caballero..

- Kaoru, Kaoru - la voz de la sobrina del rey la sacó de su ensoñación. Levantó la mirada y la vio, parada frente a ella con una gran sonrisa. Se levantó y sacudió su falda.

- Dígame, Excelencia - dijo con respeto, intentando no tutearla para que los demás criados no sospechasen de su relación de amistad.

Misao la miró con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

- Mira - dijo mostrando un pequeño sobre blanco, con el sello real. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño.

- ¿ Qué es eso? - preguntó. Tonta, Kaoru, se dijo. Claro que sabía lo que era. Todas las chicas del castillo sabían lo que era.

- Es una de las invitaciones al baile, Kao - sonrió - el rey ha invitado a todas las doncellas.

- Si, lo sé. Pero no comprendo..

Misao frunció el ceño y colocó sus manos en la cintura.

- Kao¿ tú qué eres? - preguntó, los grandes ojos de Kaoru se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Estoy invitada- exclamó emocionada.

- Ha decir verdad no, solo las de familia noble pueden acudir - contestó, la sonrisa de Kaoru desapareció - pero¿quién sabrá que eres una de las criadas?.

- Misao… trabajo en el castillo, me podrían reconocer - susurró mirando de reojo a unos de los criados que se había acercado para escuchar la conversación.

- En el baile tanto doncellas como caballeros deben llevar máscaras - junto sus manos con las de su hermana - no te reconocerán.

Kaoru sonrió esperanzada pero se mordió el labio, indecisa.

- ¿ Y el vestido? - agarró la falda de su vestido y lo miró. El traje estaba roto por los pliegues, y era de un color marrón muy poco elegante, estaba sucio y el delantal blanco no ayudaba - mira, no puedo ir con estos harapos a un baile real..

- No te preocupes por eso - dijo emocionada - termina todas tus tareas lo antes posible y reúnete conmigo en mis aposentos.

Continuará…

* * *

Esta historia la subí ayer pero dado que no me gustó mucho decidí hacerle unos arreglillos. En fin, como dije esta historia la escribí basándome en La Cenicienta, unos de mis personajes favoritos. ¿ Os gusto?. Por favor, dejen review :) 


	2. El baile

**Capítulo I: El baile**

- ¡ Ratones! - el gritó de Tae se escuchó en toda la cocina, junto con el estruendo que los objetos producían al caer, Kaoru se giró hacía ella sobresaltada - oh, la noche del baile y hay ratones en el palacio..- exclamó horrorizada.

- Señorita no se preocupe - intentó tranquilizarla una de las criadas, admirando el desperfecto que los ratones habían organizado. Las ollas por el suelo, los platos rotos, la salsa derramada, los postres tirados en el suelo…

- Me había costado hacer esa tarta una hora - dijo una de las cocineras histéricas observando su grandiosa tarta de chocolate.

- Tendremos que recoger esto antes de esta noche - dijo Tae - y volver a hacer los postres y la salsa.

- ¡ No nos dará tiempo!.

- Claro que nos dará - exclamó Kaoru - pero si seguimos lamentándonos este baile será un desastre y el rey mismo se ocupará de echarnos a la calle - miró al suelo y suspiró. Sería un trabajo muy duro.

- Kaoru tiene razón. Vosotras - señaló a unas criadas - ocuparos de recoger y limpiar esto. Kaoru y yo iremos en busca de esos roedores - ordenó. Kaoru miró el reloj de la cocina, marcaban las seis.. Suspiró decepcionada. Una lágrima de desilusión rodó por su mejilla. No podría asistir al baile..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao observó su reflejo en el espejo. El vestido era precioso, amarillo con encajes en el escote y una amplia falda. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, con algunos mechones de cabello suelto. Se volvió hacía su cama, allí estaba puesto el vestido que había comprado para Kaoru. El baile iba a empezar y ella todavía no había aparecido. Se sentó en su tocador y tomó el frasco de perfume.

¿ Qué habría pasado?. Le había dicho que en cuanto terminase sus tareas fuera a sus aposentos, pero todavía no había llegado. Suspiró.

Dos golpes en la puerta la avisaron de que tenía que salir. Se echó una cantidad de perfume y se levantó. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y sonrió. Estaba satisfecha con su resultado. Dos golpes más y luego la puerta se abrió.

- ¿ Señorita? - preguntó el duque Okina - ¿ está lista?.

- Si, un momento - se acercó al escritorio, buscó en el cajón una hoja de papel y agarró la pluma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sanosuke y Yahiko intentaban aguantar la risa. Ver la cara de aburrido de su hermano mientras le eran presentadas las doncellas era realmente divertido. Ella, se inclinaban con sugerencia haciendo la reverencia, y él, sin inmutarse, les contestaba.

- ¿ Qué le pasa? - preguntó el rey extrañado - Por Dios, todas son unas bellezas - miró a sus hijos - ¿ De qué os reís?.

- Padre.. - dijo Aoshi - no se exalte.

- ¿ Qué no me exalte¿ tú has visto ese panorama?. Es lamentable. Yo en mi juventud, cuando hacían un baile en mi honor, estaba deseoso de bailar con las damas allí presentes.

- Pues parece que Battousai está de todo menos eso - bromeó Yahiko.

Dos damas se acercaron a ellos. Sanosuke frunció el ceño. Megumi estaba ahí, agarrada del brazo de Misao, ambas preciosas.

- Majestad - saludó Megumi haciendo una gran reverencia. El rey inclinó un poco la cabeza, alegrándose de la visita de la hijastra de su prima.

- No esperaba que vinierais - admitió - pero me alegro verte.

Megumi sonrió, y dirigió una mirada significativa a Battousai.

- No me habría perdido un baile en honor a mi futuro rey - dijo con coquetería, miró a Sanosuke y arqueó ambas cejas - Oh, creí que estabas de viaje.

- Pues ya ves que no lo estoy - dijo cortante - yo creí que habías tirado la toalla en cuanto a Battousai.

- Nunca se pierde la esperanza, querido.

Aoshi miró de soslayo a Misao. Estaba radiante esa noche, con una sonrisa en los labios y sus enormes ojos verdes fijos en él. Se acercó a él, sin borrar esa sonrisa.

- Hola, Aoshi - susurró - espero que me concedas un baile.

Aoshi mostró una media sonrisa.

- Creí que eso lo tenía que pedir el hombre.

- Si tuviera que esperar a que me pidieras un baile me haría vieja - dijo divertida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru corrió por el pasillo. Había tardado más de lo que esperaba en atrapar a esos ratones, y luego Tae la había mandado a matarlos. No había podido hacerlo y había tenido que soltarlos a las afueras de las fronteras de palacio. El baile ya había comenzado, la entrada estaba llena de carruajes, las trompetas habían sonado hacía ya mucho, y había podido ver a las hermosas doncellas entrar a palacio. Pegó varias veces en la puerta de los aposentos de Misao, y nadie contestó. Miró a ambos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie. Agarró el picaporte, lo giró y entró en la habitación. Estaba vacía.

Soltó un suspiro desilusionado. Había sido una tonta. Tener la esperanza de que podría ir al baile, con uno de esos espectaculares vestidos… La puerta se abrió y se quedó estática, dos cabecitas se asomaron con curiosidad y sonrieron al verla. Las pequeñas Ayame y Suzume, hermanas de la princesa Megumi.

- Kaoru - exclamaron las pequeñas corriendo hacía ellas. Kaoru se agachó y las recibió entre sus brazos.

- ¿ Qué hacéis aquí? . No sé supone que todas las damas deben estar en el salón - dijo, agarrando sus pequeñas manos.

- Misao nos ha dicho que vengamos y te ayudemos.

- ¿ Ayudarme? - preguntó extrañada.

- Si, dijo que tú solas serías incapaz de arreglarte para el baile - dijo Ayame, miró hacía la cama y sonrió - mira, allí está el vestido.

Suzume se acercó felizmente y agarró la nota.

- Aquí dice que lamenta no poderte ayudar, pero ya era la hora de ir al baile. Que espera verte allí - sonrió - ¿ empezamos?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía estar más aburrido. Su padre le había arruinado la noche con ese baile en el que tenía que aguantar a esas tontas aristócratas reír y coquetear con él. Ninguna despertaba su interés, todas eran iguales, sonrientes y obedientes.

Los demás príncipes y nobles sacaban a las doncellas a bailar, mientras él, aburrido, se dedicaba a mirar a las tantas parejas. Intentaba evitar las miradas de las jóvenes que pedían, en silencio, que se acercase a sacarlas a bailar.

- No puedo creer que con tantas bellezas, tú estés parado ahí - la voz de Tomoe lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacía ella, tan delicada y hermosa como siempre, la duquesa estaba perfecta - ¿ qué te ocurre, Battousai?.

Él sonrió sarcástico. Cómo si ella no supiese lo que le ocurría.

- Pues que tener que aguantar otro de los bailes de mi padre no es lo que más me apetecía hacer la noche de mi regreso - confesó soltando un suspiro.

Tomoe sonrió, y dirigió una mirada hacía las muchachitas que lo miraban implorando su atención. Chicas inexpertas, ilusas e inocentes, que deseaban tener un momento con el apuesto príncipe.

- Podrías, al menos, sacarlas a baila.

- No me apetece bailar - dijo. Tomoe lo miró, incómoda. No sabía si era buena idea sacar el tema en ese momento, pero tenía que decírselo, y quizás no se presentase otra oportunidad de tenerlo a solas y hablar con él.

- Creí que seguías enfadado conmigo - murmuró, se acercó a él un poco más, pudiendo apreciar el magnífico olor de él. Battousai era tan masculino y fuerte que conseguía ponerle los vellos de punta.

- No tiene sentido - dijo - lo pasado pasado está. Si elegiste casarte con ese duque fue lo mejor - Tomoe frunció el ceño, no pudo identificar ningún sentimiento en su voz, ni ira, ni desprecio, parecía como si lo que hubieran vivido quedase en un ayer muy lejano, que ya ella le daba igual..

- Me casé con él porque tú no querías nada serio, Kenshin - explicó, intentando dar una excusa a su comporta expresión de Battousai se endureció.

- No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, Tomoe, me da igual lo que hicieras. Ya me da igual - dijo con énfasis esas últimas palabras. Tomoe lo miró ceñuda, indignada, Battousai soltó su agarre, y tras darle una breve reverencia, se marchó, desapareciendo entre las parejas de baile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Subió las escaleras, agarrando los pliegues de su ancha falda. Los guardias se quedaban mirándola a su paso, pero ella, demasiado entusiasmada y emocionada en el baile no se dio cuenta.

Llegó hasta la entrada al salón, podía escuchar la música, el sonido de las voces y risas en el salón. Armándose de valor dio unos pasos hacía él y se dispuso a entrar. Paró en seco en cuanto vio la cantidad de invitados que había, muchos de ellos bailando. Se fijó en las muchachas, todas hermosas, con trajes más bonitos que los de ella y tan refinadas.. Sus movimientos eran delicados, parecían muñecas y ella..¿ En qué momento había pensado que podía ser como ellas?.

Había llegado demasiado lejos para ahora acobardarse. Debía encontrar a Misao para avisarle de que ya estaba allí. Oh, entre tanta gente no podía verla. ¿ Dónde estaría?. Miró a ambos lados y se extraño al ver a un joven, bien vestido, apoyado en una de las columnas, como si el baile no le interesase. Quizás él sabía donde estaba Misao.

- Perdone.. - dijo al llegar hasta él. La mirada ámbar del hombre se fijó en ella. Era un hombre muy apuesto, de finas facciones, el cabello era de un singular color rojizo, el traje era precioso, blanco con detalles dorados, le quedaba muy bien.

Battousai se quedó sorprendido. No conocía esa mujer y estaba seguro que había estado lo suficientemente despierto en las presentaciones para poder fijarse en todas y cada una de las jóvenes que le habían presentado. Pero esos ojos de un color zafiro, no los había visto. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sin siquiera comprender el por qué.

- ¿ Me concede este baile? - preguntó, invitando, por primera vez en toda la noche, a una chica a bailar. Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió su corazón dar un brinco de emoción. No conocía el protocolo, no sabía que debía hacer una dama a la hora de bailar, ni cuando las reverencias, ni nada. Pero lo que sí sabía es que ese hombre era el hombre más guapo que había conocido y bueno..no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Sonrió y asintió. Battousai, se extrañó de que no hiciera la debida reverencia, pero no le dio importancia, sonrió y le tendió el brazo que ella aceptó.

Kaoru llegó hacía la pista, observó que la gente se apartaba de ellos y todas las miradas se centraban en ella. La música paró, esperando a la nueva pareja. Divisó a Misao y le sonrió, ésta le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. El joven la agarró de la cintura y ella colocó su mano en su musculoso brazo, sus manos se unieron, produciéndoles un estremecimiento placentero. La música comenzó, al igual que ellos a bailar. La ligereza con la que ese hombre se movía la sorprendía, parecía que había estado bailando durante toda su vida.. Claro, que tonta. Él era de la nobleza, desde pequeño estaba acostumbrado a acudir a eventos y a bailar. Sus pies, torpes en un principio, adquirieron más soltura y seguridad. Sonrió orgullosa y fijó su mirada en los ojos dorados del joven.

Battousai la observó, embelezado. Sus ojos estaban adornados por largas y espesas pestañas, su nariz, respingona, tenía unas pocas y graciosas pecas, sus labios eran carnosos. Apretó entre sus dedos la pequeña y estrecha cintura de ella, acercándola aún más. Su cuerpo se acomodaba perfectamente al suyo. La estrechó aún más, sintiendo como la falda empezaba a estorbarle, pero no le importó. Sentir sus pechos pegados a su tórax le daba un inmenso placer, le excitaba y mareaba. Quería sentirla más cerca, más cerca de él.. La música paró, dando paso a otra nueva melodía. Vio como su padre se acercaba a ellos, y agarró la mano de la joven desconocida. No deseaba que los interrumpiese, quería estar a solas. La llevó hasta el balcón, allí había unas escaleras de caracol que descendían al jardín. La condujo hasta ellas, y la soltó para que pudiera recoger su falda. Volvió a agarrar su mano, sintiendo la suavidad de los guantes. Pasearon por el jardín, sin mediar palabra, admirando la belleza de las flores, bañadas por el reflejo de la luna. Kaoru se sentó en el borde de la hermosa fuente y levantó la mirada hasta el joven.

- Nunca os he visto - dijo él, sentándose a su lado - ¿ de dónde es?.

Kaoru sonrió y observó una pequeña luciérnaga que volaba entre los dos.

- De lejos - contestó sin más. Battousai enarcó una ceja, divertido.

- ¿ Viene a verme? - preguntó con interés. Kaoru lo miró sin entender.

- ¿ A verle? - preguntó confusa - no, en todo caso vendría a ver al príncipe - dijo risueña. Battousai frunció el ceño, está vez el confuso era él - y tampoco vengo a verle.

- ¿ No sabes que yo.. - se detuvo - ¿ no vienes a verle? - preguntó. Esa declaración le sorprendió aún más que el hecho de que no supiera que él fuese el príncipe.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza, fijando sus azules ojos en los de él.

- Entonces… ¿ para qué ha venido?.

- He venido.. - se mordió el labio buscando una explicación lo suficientemente sincera - para soñar.

- Oh - exclamó. Sonrió. Aquella era la mujer más rara y especial que había conocido. No sabía que él era el príncipe y además le decía que no venía por él, simplemente, por soñar - ¿ y por qué no viene por ver al príncipe?. Todas lo han hecho.

- No lo conozco y por lo que he oído, a él tampoco le interesa este baile ni las doncellas que asistan - dijo con sinceridad - A decir verdad, no tenía pensamientos de venir pero mi amiga me convenció.

Battousai profesó la información. Dicho de ese modo, parecía un patán. ¡ Pero él no tenía que aguantar los planes de su padre para que se casase!. Observó a la joven que tenía al lado, y ella levantó la mirada del suelo hasta él. Le sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a la pequeña Suzume. Miró a su hermana, que estaba, al igual que ella unos minutos atrás, dormida. Movió con brusquedad a Ayame, la que se despertó sobresaltada.

- ¡ Kaoru¡ Kaoru, abre! - la voz de una mujer retumbó en el silencio del pasillo, y de la habitación - despierta, hay otro ratón. Te necesito. Te quiero lista en quince minutos - luego se escuchó unos pasos alejándose.

Suzume y Ayame se miraron.

- ¡ Quince minutos! - gritaron. Pegaron un salto y se bajaron de la cama. Tenían que avisar a Kaoru.

Abrieron la puerta y corrieron por el pasillo, hasta llegar al gran salón. Se metieron entre las parejas, achuchando para abrirse paso. Buscando a Kaoru o a Misao para avisarlas. Había tanta gente que era imposible distinguir a alguien entre la multitud. Vieron el vestido amarillo de Misao y corrieron hasta ella.

- Misao, Misao - la llamaron, pero la mujer que las miró era muy distinta a ella - perdón - susurraron y se fueron, dejando a la mujer desconcertada. Siguieron buscando, asegurándose de fijarse en los rostros de las muchachas.

- ¡ Ahí está! - exclamó Ayame jalando de su hermana. Ambas llegaron corriendo a la vera de Misao, la cual las miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿ Qué ocurre? - preguntó. Las muchachas se disponían a hablar pero se fijaron en Aoshi, hicieron una reverencia.

- Necesitamos hablar contigo.. - susurró Suzume. Misao asintió y miró a Aoshi.

- Enseguida vuelvo - agarró a las pequeñas de las manos y se las llevó a un sitio apartado, donde poder hablar - ahora, díganme.

- Una de las criadas ha pegado en la puerta de Kaoru, dice que en quince minutos la quiere ver lista.

- ¡ Para cazar un ratón! - añadió Suzume. Misao frunció el ceño, y levantó la mirada. Miró a todos lados, y no había rastro de Kaoru… ni de Battousai.

- Está bien - miró a las pequeñas - nos separaremos y así la encontraremos antes y la avisaremos - las pequeñas asintieron y cada una tomó un rumbo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se levantó y tendió la mano a Kaoru, ella las agarró y se levantó, también. Las estrellas esa noche, parecían brillar más. Contentas de su encuentro. Sus miradas se perdieron en la del otro. Sentían sus corazones latir con fuerza. Battousai colocó sus manos en la estrecha cintura de ella, acercándola, inclinó la cabeza un poco, queriendo atrapar esos carnosos labios entre los suyos. Kaoru, cerró los ojos, nerviosa y excitada, esperando a que sus labios se uniesen.. Sus labios se rozaron, una caricia tan delicada como el roce a una rosa.

- ¡ Te encontré ! - gritó Ayame contenta de encontrarla. Ambos se separaron sobresaltados. Battousai se apartó disimuladamente, y con pesar de ella, miró a la pequeña. Kaoru la miró sonrojada, y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

- Dime.

- ¡ Tenemos que irnos! - gritó nerviosa, agarrando la mano de Kaoru y jalándola. Kaoru se incorporó y la miró sin entender.

- ¿ Iros? - preguntó Battousai mirando a Kaoru, alarmado y turbado.

- ¡ Si!. Vamos. Es urgente - Kaoru la miró sin entender, pero al ver su expresión angustiada asintió. Se giró hacía el joven.

- Perdón, tengo que irme.. - comenzó a caminar, seguida de Ayame.

- No, espere - dijo él y la sujetó por la muñeca - no te vayas.

- Es urgente. Debo irme.

- ¡ Vamos! - dijo la pequeña Ayame. Kaoru la miró y luego miró al joven.

- Adiós - susurró y emprendió el camino, apresurada, siguiendo a Ayame, la cual corría gritándole que se dieron. Battousai bajó la mano, que hacía tan solo unos instante había agarrado a esa chica. La miró. Había sentido su corazón latirle desenfrenado con tan solo rozarla.. Y ahora.. Se sentía vacío. Frunció el ceño. No podía dejarla escapar. Corrió por el jardín hasta llegar a las escaleras de caracol, subió por ellas velozmente y llegó al salón. Miró a un lado y a otro, desesperado, intentando verla, entre los invitados.

- Hijo - exclamó el rey al verle. Se acercó orgulloso y lo abrazó. Luego se separó y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios al ver su rostro y notar que miraba de un lado a otro - ¿ qué ocurre?.

Battousai colocó sus manos en los brazos de su padre, echó una última ojeada sin éxito.

- Se ha ido - anunció. Genzai palideció - padre, ayúdame a encontrarla - pidió, separándose de él y haciéndose paso entre los invitados. El rey miró a todos lados. De pronto su tez adquirió un ligero color rojizo.

- ¡ A mí la guardia! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Los invitados se volvieron hacía él, la música cesó. Sus hijos pronto estuvieron ante él, al igual que el capitán de la guardia y algunos soldados.

- ¿ Si, Majestad?.

- ¿ Qué ocurre, padre? - preguntó Yahiko, preocupado.

- ¡ Encontrad a la muchacha que ha bailado con mi hijo! - ordenó.

Misao observó como los guardias se ponían en camino, y los infantes intentaban enterarse de lo ocurrido. Observó a el heredero al trono, apartando a las muchachas que pedían su atención, buscando a Kaoru, exasperado. Cerró los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro. No pensó que se armaría todo eso.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno aquí tenéis la continuación y espero que os guste. He tenido que cambiar la parte en que huye por que el hechizo se rompía a medianoche y he puesto lo de los ratones xD. En fin, sería más bonito si como en las películas hubiera canciones tal y cual, pero nos conformamos con esto¿no?.

Muchas gracias a: **Kagome-Higurashi13, coolis17, ATHENA, Kaerii Ryuka, Monika-Dono, Kaorumar, CiNtHiA, Mix Himura, BattousaiKamiya, serena tsukino chiba.**


End file.
